Their Story
by The Maggsters
Summary: What happens when you put a hot-headed saiyian in the same house with a bulehaired big mouth for 3 years...?
1. The Begining

AN: Okay so this is my 1st fan-fic... EVER! So that means no Beta-Reader, which sucks because i'm worrible at spelling and grammer plus i'm typo-prone and on top of that im basically doing this in a notebook document...  
but i'll try my best (c:) They won't be OOC too much i promise. ENJOY x] (P.S. for people that didn't know POV means Point Of View)

Vegeta's POV:

*UGH! Why does that woman always yell? On Plant Vegeta our women have better things to do than destroy an eardrum from time to time,but then again Plant Vegeta is gone forever. So theres no use comparing to this hell-hole of a mudball plant*

BANG! BANG! BANG! "Vegeta!"

-He stops mid-push up to hear an annoyed Bulma knocking on the door of the Gravity Room (GR).

"What do you want you bule-haired demon?"  
"i tolled you to get out of there half an hour ago! What are you still doing in there?"

-Annoyed Bulma has disrupted his training again, Vegeta stood up and responed with a leak of annoyance in his throat.

"Obviously training! Isn't that what this contrapsion was made for?"

-Fed up with his games and smart remarks, she replies...

"UGH! Whatever just hurry up! You're gonna make us late to the banquet! We have less than an hour thanks to you!"

*Damn that blasted women and her idiotic Earthling rituals*

-Bulma walks away feeling slightly stupid for asking the question with an obivous response, but none the less she got her got him to listen... sorta. While Vegeta shuts down the GR, he feels the pull decrease slowly making it's way back to normal. He checks for his belongings and exits the GR.

Bulma's POV:

-While making her way across the Capsule Corp. lawn, she gets distracted by her own thoughts...

*i swear he thinks the universe revoules around him, just because he is a prince.. yea a prince to a destroid plant Prince my ass-Opps i probelly shoudn't of said that.. i know that he's a jerk and all, but he's still a person.  
Maybe i shouldn't of been so heartless-Wait a second this is Vegeta! He's a cold blooded killer! He killed Yamcha.. my boyfriend of 10 years. Ugh! whatever i'm just gonna forget about him and het ready for a big nite!*

-After her mini-monologue about the Saiyian Prince, she finds herself in her bedroom begining a night of major preperation...

Vegeta POV:

-By now Vegeta is rumaging in his head about his blue-headed caretaker while getting ready to take a shower...

*This women is such an enigma i swear it! One second she's making me break-fast along her mother's side, the next she's yelling my ear off. I just don't understand this anymore... fuckin' bi-polar wrench! Hmmm why is the importance of this "banquet" anyway? This family isn't that bright, so why do they get a banquet in THEIR honor?The mother never opens her eyes. The father talks to that one cat on his shoulder all day long. And that women is constinly starting a verbal war with me, that i can't say i always win... i can't stand being on this plant anymore. As soon as i become a super saiyian i'm leaving this plant FOR GOOD! Weither they need me to fight the androids or not!*

- He shuts the water off and grabs his towel and wraps it around his waist and proceeds to his room...

Bluma's POV:

*Finally he got of the shower. Now is my only chance!*

-She was waiting by her door for the sound of the bathroom door opening. When it does she exits her room holding something very special...


	2. Suprize, Surprize!

AN: I'm back people.. YAY! So here's the next chapter of my fan-fic please enjoy and R&R! Oh and sorry for leaving you with a really bad cliff-hanger i'll try not to do that anymore.. SO anyway lets find out with Bulma holds in her hands! (:3)

Both POV's:

Vegeta: *As soon as i open the door the women does the same with her bedroom door. It better be just coincidence. No matter she is of no importance to me. Just keep walking...*

"Wait Vegeta, i have some thing for you!"

*Oh kami just kill me!*

Bulma: *My heart just kicked into high-gear, but i don't understand why. It's not i never talked to him before...  
Oh Crap! His Saiyian ears might pick up my heart beat.. i hope he doesn't notice...*

Vegeta: *Why did that woman's heartrate increase... She must be hiding something from me...

-Just than Vegeta turn around to see Bulma for the 1st time since stepping out of the bathroom. Right then and there their minds begin to go crazy with thoughts...

Bulma: *Why is he looking me like that? Does he think that i'm ...pretty or somthing... But this is Vegeta... The same Vegeta that hard featured body, scarred from battle.. just aching me to touch.. and he's still pretty soaked from shower just to and an effect-Oh Kami! This is Vegeta ! He would probably kill me for these thoughts. Plus i have Yamcha! I can't do that to him. I'm a faithful person... atleast that makes one of us in this relationship...*

-Bulma was wearing a silky dress that stoped a little after her knees and hugged her every curve. From the hip down it was silky smooth red. but from the hip up it had multi-sized red sparkles andit looked like it was coverd with red veil. It was strapless so it showed her flawless complexion.

Vegeta: *This woman.. Oh Kami this women she-she looks so beautiful even for an Earthling. She's just so...  
words her uncaning beauty-Hold On Just One Second! This she-beast is low-class earthling i will not discrase the Saiyian Royal Blood line by mating with a weakling human!*

"Ha! Nice garments woman. I didn't know the Banquet was a costume party. You surly win any contest they have haha!"

-Vegeta really did know how to get under Bulma's skin. While he stood there with he's signature smirk she fumed and tried to calm down so she can get her point across.

Bulma's POV:

*Why that ass-hole how dare he look at me like that thenact as if im trash! I outta kick his ass... well thats if i could even land a hit. You know whatever i don't need his opinion i Know i look good!*

"Whatever you think you're wrong! So i suggest you get over yourself!"

-Before Vegeta could even get a word in she cut him off.

"ANYway here. You need to wear this, because all you have in your closet is training gear. You need somthing more classy for this occasion. So here!"

-She tries to hand him the hanger with a very formal tuxedo. He blindly rejects it stating...

"Woman what gives you the right to tell me how to dress?"  
"Well first off, you're staying in my house! Second you are going to a formal event, so i dont think you want to embaress yourself by looking like a fool."  
"I don't give a DAMN about any of those things!"

-He started to walk away. So Bulma did something more pratical... She attacked his pride.

"Fine let every think that the PRINCE of ALL Saiyians doesn't know how to dress to formal a event..."  
"FINE! give me the monkey suit woman. I will prove you AND those low-class associates of yours how the Prince rolls!"  
"haha! Rolls! Really Vegeta!"  
"Woman you do realiaze it was a joke right?"  
"heheh i wasn't aware you actually joke around Vegeta."  
"Yea... Well don't get used to it woman."  
"Promise.. so got ready we only hav a half hour to go."

Vegeta's POV:

-He walks out of his bedroom tuxedo and all to be greeted by an overly excited Bunny Briefs.

"My,my Vegeta how handsome you look... all the girls are gonna be all over you. You're such a lucky young man..  
Oh My! Look at me a married woman..heehee hmm.. Well we must be going we're due there at 7pm and it's 6:45 now..please do go downstairs Mister Vegeta"

*Hrmmf such an airheaded woman..*

-Meanwhile downstairs Vegeta can hear a conversation Bulma is having on the phone.

"But Yamcha you can't cancel 10 minutes before we have to go!"  
"I'm sorry babe, but when i said i could be your date i forgot i had a game this afternoon.."  
"Is a stupid baseball game more important than me!"  
"I never said that baby!"  
"But you're acting like it! Yamcha i don't ever want to see you until you prove yourslef to me! And that better be within the next 2 weeks or we're OVER!"  
*click*

*Why is that woman with that weakling anyway,everytime he's here he wreecks of multiple differrnt women. It disgusts me. Us saiyians only have one mate and it's for life. We don't jump around like that man-whore... it just angers me to think about it!*

-Vegeta makes his way down the stairs to explain the truth to Bulma as of why Yamcha isn't coming tonight, but noy out of kindness of his cold, black heart but he loves the trill of making her angery or fustrated... atleast thats what he wants to think...

"Umm woman there's somthing of importance i need to explain to-" "Vegeta! i need your help!"  
"What the devil are you talking about woman!"  
"Well because me being Bulma Breifs, the most famous and richest woman on this plant, i can't be seen without a date to my family's honor banquet."  
"What does that have to do with me!"  
"I need you to be my date for the nite."  
"Get someone else to do it!"  
" In 10 minutes Vegeta! That's impossible, even for me!"  
"NO! I won't stoop so low!"  
"Vegeta if you do it i'll ummi'll bump up the GR's maxium level to 550 times Earth's gravity"  
"I'll do it... IF you add battle robots with artifical intelligence."  
"That's way to much Vegeta"  
"Fine kiss your reputation good-bye!"  
"Alright,Alright! i'll do it,BUT on my own time. Got it?"  
"Fine by me lets just get this over with."

-They all (minus Vegeta) make their way into the hover car that just un-capsuled to begin their night of honor. While Vegeta flies along the hover car to begin his night of hell. 


	3. Food Trobles

AN: Hey everybody reading this. Thanks for hanging in there.. there's a whole lot more to come i haven't even begin to indent my head of ideas! I'm gettin way better at keeping them IC as much as possible. By the way if any of you wondering... this is all coming from the mind of a 14 year old girl...Epic i know! WELL back to the story!(:D)

Vegeta's POV:

-They arrive at the Town Hall to be greeted by a valet, whom Vegeta nearly killed for looking at Bulma in a way that made him sick his stomach. Bulma soon made her way to the bottom of the stairs. Her parents enter first and Bulma feels a hand tug her back from walking any farher.

"Alright woman, lets just get this clear no matter what happens tonight i am not your mate."  
"Umm mate..? Oh! You mean like your girlfriend!"  
"Exactly."  
"Well, ofcourse not, but just for this evening we are."  
"UGH! Don't remind me!"

-As they walk their way up the stairs, Bulma puts out a hand at Vegeta. While he just stared at it incredulously.

"Hey Veheta come on take my hand."  
"You must be out of my mind woman!"  
"Remember your GR..."  
"Fine!"

-With a big huff he took her hand. and they stared to enter hand in hand.

*Wow this woman's hand is so.. soft and worm. I've never held a hand like this, one thats comforting and ones thats not trying to kill me or cause me harm...those were the only hands i've evr felt before.*

Bulma's POV:

*Wow Vegeta's hand feels sorta soft in a way and it's just radiating with heat.. must be from his Saiyain blood man oh man is this werid... But then again in a way i sorta kinda like it... almost as if it was made to be..HA! Yea rite! DAMN HORMONES!*

-They walk and marel at the decoractions. There were long dape curtains hanging from every window in the place. There were long tables lined with yummy looking food. There aslo were big round tables scattered all over the place, decorated with place cards lovely table skirts. And a big banner that said "congradulations Capsule Corp. !" It was a marvelous sight to Bulma, and yet it was abore to Vegeta... as always. When they're noted walking in they are bombared by cameramen. Thier flash blinds them both and Vegeta becomesangry with the men.  
"Will You Back Off! And Turn The Damn Flash Off! You Morons Are Indoors!"

-They take a few steps as any sane person would in front of an angry Vegeta. Bulma tries to dispatch the fuss.

"HAHA sorry people he just really doesn't react well with flash."  
"Oh sorry ... our aplogizes."

-Bulma slipped each man 500 dollers

"Here that should keep the pictures of my date's over-reaction out of any media."  
"Well of cousre Ms. Briefs. We wouldn't want to soil the good name.. uh how bout a proper picture of the lovely couple?"  
"Well of course..."

-Bulma poses with her fingers intertwided with Vegeta's and she turns slightly into Vegeta. She smiles brightly and Vegeta grunts then looks down for the picture. The man takes the picture says his thanks and walks away.

"Okay Vegeta, lets find my parents, and take our seats."  
"Woman you dorealize i want to blow this entire place along with you to smithereens. So don't test me."  
"Alright Vegeta but everything will go by faster if you just listen to me."  
"Whatever just show me the food."  
"5 mintues"  
"hn"

-They search around for Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. They soon find them talking to one of the locals.

"Hey, mom"  
"Oh, yes Bulma honey"  
"Me and Vegeta are going to grab us some grub and then head towards the family table."  
"Okay hun. Just make sure Mr. Vegeta's Sayian appetite doesn't eat all the food."  
"Sure thing mom."

-They both walk away from the old married couple. Then heads toward the food while Bulma expalins to Vegeta that the food is every one.

"Now Vegeta i know you have a Saiyian appetite and all but, please save other people some food."  
"Ha! Woman that's funny..."  
"No, i'm serious Vegeta i no what we humans eat seems like way,way, WAY little compared you the amount you and Goku eat but, but please just try to eat half-NO! A quater of what you normally would eat. So please keep it at hmm... 5 plates please."  
"HA! You can kiss my ass for 5 plates!"

-When glares were thrown there way Bulma kept calm as if nothing happens. So she was smiling through her words.

"Remember the bots Vegeta."  
"Do you not understand 5 plates is meirly infants dinner. I need more..."  
"Vegeta if you do this when we get home i'll order 32 large cheese and pepperoni pizzas all for you..."  
"You better order them now so they'll be done by then. Just remember if you make me starve this whole plant is gonna go Boom.."  
"Sure thing Vegeta, i'll try to remember that. But, just in case keep the ki blasts in a safe place. umkay..."  
"Hn. Whatever woman just walk away and make the call."  
"Not untili see you with my own two eyes, you only get 5 plates and sit at our table."  
"No matter."

-They both walk there way to the food table and Bulma watches Vegeta fill his plates very carefully. They make thier way to the table. Vegeta sitsand begins to chow down.

"I'll be right back Veggie."

-Obivously angered by the foolish nickname she called him he answered slowly pin-pointing every word.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?"  
"Nothing, just go backto eating. I'm gonna go call for the pizza now."  
"Oh it better be nothing... Bulmie"

-She acted as if she never heard the comment that almost made her go blistic. She simply walked away and took her phone out of her boobs(yea i said it boobs) and went ina corner near the girls bathroom.

"Hello Sheetza Pizza, I have a huge order so be prepared..."

Both POV's:

-Meanwhile with Vegeta. As soon as Bulma was out of sight a random blonde haired woman approached Vegeta. She was wearing a extremly light bule sequint dress that was well whore-ish. It stoped a little after her ass and it V-necked basically half of her boobs. She sat next to Vegeta and he groaned in annoyance.

V: *UGH! One annoying woman after the next... i just wnat peace!*

"Well hey there stud!"

-He ignored her and continuted eating.

"Well.. okay, not the talking type i understand... So my name is Chole. I was standing over there andi was kinna wondering well hehe umm if you would like to get some drinks after this.. you know just wondering and all... "

-By this time Bulma was done with the phone call and heard just enought to get angry.

B: *Who does that slut think she is! Obvisously he's my date i walked in with him, held his hand, Do You Need More Proof Bitch? This is my honor banquet! Hello Bulma Briefs! Lets find outwhat she has to say...*


	4. Jelous Much?

AN: Hey,hey,hey.! I know for all the people being faithful to this fic. I'm very greatful to all of you, but do me a favor show me that you're reading by leaving reviews because i really want feed back because it would only make this fic better. Pleaseand thank you.! c: ok so in this one Bulma will get a lil Out Of Chacter(OOC) but it will all be resolved trust me.! ENJOY!

Both POV's: "*Clears throat* Excuse me but you do realize that man you're talking to is my date rite?"

- With her hands across her chest just like the spikey haired saiyian, she waits for an answerbut descides to make the situation in her favor...

"Hmm well i didn't-"  
"Don't You Dare Say You Didn't Know! Cause I Know Damn Well You Seen Us Walk in!"  
"Umm well.. y-you konw i should go..."

- She stared to get up from her chair and leave until Bulma grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her sit back down. It shocked Chole and Vegeta but mostly Vegeta. Actually Bulma was shocked herself.

B: *Did i just really just do that? Oh Kami i did! I'm just so mad! But i don't think I'm over reacting because i just started...*

V: *The woman just really put her hands on the blonde woman... Wow she acts as if she's a Saiyian woman: very territorial about their property or in this case thier mate. Bold, Fearless... makes me wonder...*

" No you shouldn't leave you should stay!" "Look i didn't mean to-"  
"To What? Try to steal my man! As soon as i leave you attack him like a fucking tiger! So yeah i have an amazing idea you can take your boney-ass out of my table and HOP OFF MAH MAN'S DICK!"  
"Okay, look! I know you're Bulma Briefs and all but, you have no right to talk to me like that!"  
"HaHaHa! That's funny... for a minor little speck like you compared to the most powerful woman on this plant. It's funny how you think you have the right as to put my name in your mouth and yes i do have a right because all of this (points to Vegeta) is mine!"

- Just to prove her point Bulma grabed Vegeta's chin and fiercly kiss him.

V: *What is this crazy woman doing? Oh! I get it... she's marking her territory aka me! Why Me? How did i get myself in to this? One thing is for certain though... that lousy earthling knows how to kiss...*  
B: *Oh Kami! I'm kissing Vegeta! And-and he's actually letting me. Not to mention he's good! Today is just full of surprizes...*

"Alright i get it! I understand he's your man! Whatever, he's not worth all of this!"

- They broke the kiss and just stared at Chole while she walked out. Then they stared at each other. Bulma wide eyed, and Vegeta gettin angryer by the second.

"Woman, if you ever pull a stunt like that again i'll blow you into the next dimision."  
"Listen i'm sorry Vegeta. I just really didn't like what i saw and i felt somthing had to be done... maybe i took it to far with the kiss then huh?"  
"Don't let it happen again or else-"  
"You'll blast me i get it "

-Bulma just walked away from Vegeta and went back to the corner she was previously in. She did a quick search around her and yet again pulled somthing put of her boobs, but this time not a phone but instead a capsule.

"Now this baby would make everyone's memories of my little tanturm go away forever... well atleast every body in this buliding."

-She clicked it, but instead of throwing it on the ground she kept it in her hand as she watched it poof. It looked as if it was a laptop but touch screen. Bulma sled somthings and pressed a few buttons as if she done this before then, everthing froze except Bulma. She continued pressing and sliding then a red button poped up she twisted it than smached it down. There was a shock wave then everything started moving again. Then as if nothing ever happened she re-capsuled it and walked away. Feeling satisfied no one will ever know... at least thats what she thinks...

AN: OK how you guys like it please leave comments with your thoughts. I tolled you every thing would work out you know with the whole OOC thingy but we're all good now.! YAY FOR B/V!


	5. One smart Saiyian

AN: On to chapter 5! YAY leave comentary :)

Vegeta's POV:

"So, Vegeta... how'd you like the food?"

-Bulma asked in a innocent voice...

*Is this woman nuts? She goes from owning her property... that'll be me.. than act as if nothing happened. Is what all the female Earthlings are like?*

"It's fine woman leave me alone."  
"Fine if that's what you want. I have to start my speech anyway..."  
"Speech?"  
"That's righ, because it's Capsule Corps 30th year aniversary, I've been honored to make a speech as to what i'm gonna do with the company once i own it in 5 years."  
"You... own the entire company...?"  
"Ofcourse since i'm the heir to the title."  
"I predict the company will fail with you as the leader."  
"Haha very funny. Why don't you coke and die."  
"Hmprf... That's funny woman i don't recall asking you for advice."

-Bulma was going to retalliate, but the sound of a microphone being tapped on interrupted her mid-thought. She looked to see at the podium preparing to speak.

" (Clears throat) Excuse me everyone... First off i would like to thank everyone for being here and honoring my family along with my company; Capsule Corp. I hope you all are having a good time i know i am..."

-The room filled with what seemed to be forced laughter.

"But enough about me... I'm sure you're all familer with my daughter Bulma Briefs... Bulma stand up for a second."

- Bulma stood up and the crowd cheered and claped. And when she went to sit down Vegeta got a perfect view of her ass.

*Damn woman! She's doing htis on perpose i swear to kami she is! Although i can say myself it's a nice view... but she'll never hear it...*

-As he looked apon the curvy view he felt his pants grow tight around the groin area...

*Uh-Oh Great! Look what the woman caused now! She-s-she made me h-hard grea this one's gonna take a while to die down... JUST PERFECT!*

"Well"  
continued "My daughter has prepared a speech for us. Take it away Bulma!"

-Everyone cheered and clapped as she approached the microphone.

"Hello everyone, as my father stated before thanks for coming tonight. I would like to start off by..."

-Vegeta zoned out by her 2nd sentance and was very attentive as to everything else...

*Look at these fools gawking at her as if she was a celebrity did they not just see her blow off her top at that blonde 5 mintunes ago...Wait a second when she walked away she pulled a small object out of her breast it looked like one of those contrapsions her and her father invented to store any size objects inside of the tiny capsule looking thing. It must of been an investsion of some sort to erase memories! That coiving wench she used the "machine" So why wasn't i effected... Ofcourse why didn't i think of it first my saiyian brain waves are different than humans. She must only have that machine on the human wave level... hmm woman's smart but not smart enough. *

"... So yet again thanks one and all for coming. I hope you guys accept me once i'm president... Thank you."

- Bulma was cheered all the way until she sat down. When she came closer and closer to the table she could see Vegeta's smirk clearer and clearer.

"Did you like the speech?"  
"No i didn't, because my mind was wondering around until i noticed a small detail."  
"Umm where are you going with this?"  
"Well woman it seems to me everyone forgot about your tanturm. Care to explain that."

Bulma's POV:

*Oh kami! How does he know everyones memories! Well that's if he does really know...*

"Come on woman. There must reason. And as seeing you took so look to answer... i'm guessing you're trying to find out how i knew."  
"Well Vegeta seeing as you figured me out... I'm asking how and how much did you guess."  
"I guessed that you used a capsule contrapsion you and your father made and used it to store a mind erasing machine- Stop me if i'm wrong."  
"No...no, y-you're actually right so far."  
"Hmm ... So you took the contrapison out of the tiny stroage chamer and used it erased everyone's memory-"  
"Well only in this buliding. There's a distance range."

-With a slight nod Vegeta continued.

"Along with that the only memory in this buliding you did not erase was my own and you want to know why that is."  
"Wait you're saying you know why?"  
"Why yes. Yes i do."  
"Then explain you're theory"  
"My theoryis your contrapisonworks on the brain waves of humans. Is that correct?"  
"Yea that's the only i could access their memory banks."  
"And your machine runs Only by the level of humans?"  
"Yeaa.."  
"Well i'm guessing you didn't know humans and Saiyains brain waves are completely different."  
"They are?"  
"Well ofcourse woman."  
"Hmm well thanks Vegeta, but i guess i'm just gonna leave it alone. I mean theres only 2 Saiyians and one of them wasn't even here tonight. So i'm trusting you with this secret."  
"Trust? Me? HA! I don't desire your trust woman."  
"I don't care if you want it or not. You have it."  
"Fine if you trust me or not. Just don't exspect me to return it."  
"I don't mind."

Vegeta's POV:

*Hrmpf. Pitfull woman forget her and her trust. I am a warrior i don't need trust, but seeming as she let me keep her secret i might as well let her in on a secrect of her boyfriend's. Ha and to think i thought tonight was going to be a bore... i would even bare to call it entertaining...*

"Well woman seeing as you trusted me with your secret... i think i oughta tell you one of your mate's..."

-While Vegeta was enjoying the sight at hand, Ofcousre wearing his imfamous smirk. He was enjoying seeing Bulma wide eyed and mouth slightly agap...

"Wh-what are you talking ab-about?"  
"What is it woman? Scared of the truth?"  
"honestly Vegeta... Yes."

-At that moment Bumla looked into his eyes. Brillent Blue met with Onyx Black and for that moment time stood still...

An: I actually wrote a poem about their eyes but i wrote it before i started this fic but i thought i would kinna go with it. If you wanna read check it out on my page.


	6. my side

AN:  
Heyy guys i got some asking and commenting on the way i type..  
I write like that to leave the mind with imagination as to what happens.  
I know its werid but trust me this is my only Fic that i do it in. If you can bare with me i will update more. The reason i wasn't updating was because i didn't believe anybody liked my Fic so i stopped, But i realize people don't deserve to be on the edge like that. I've already written most of the fic on paper i'm all ready done with 10 chapters. Mind you i'm only 14 so i'm limited on computer time.  
Please stay with me and dont bother wasting your commenting space and time with my writting style. By the way my Fic starts 1 and a half years since they got the news about the androids.

- Signed(Not littarally)

TheMaggsters.!  



End file.
